The One Where Regina Doesn't Get Any Sleep
by blackstar48
Summary: All Regina wanted was to relax in her chambers...until Snow and Charming decided to "get it on". Takes place a few days after Snow and Charming move in Regina's castle. Oneshot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay so this just started out as an idea between a friend and I on Twitter earlier. This is just a one shot story. Please review and tell me what you think! Happy reading y'all.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OUAT, EVEN THOUGH I WANT TO.**

It was night time. After spending six excruciatingly long hours with Snow and Charming at the council to discuss matters on dealing with Zelena, Regina decided to take some time off and just rest in her chambers. The peace and quiet soothed her, and allowed her to think of Henry. Regina locked herself inside the room.

Finally, she thought. No more dealing with the two idiots for at least a while. Their room was a few doors away from Regina's.

And then Regina heard sounds coming from the other room. She heard someone -a woman- yell out "please" as if they were sobbing. Regina raised an eyebrow. Was someone hurt? Regina immediately stood up from her bed and went to check on whoever was hurt. Regina followed the voice and it led her to Snow's room.

She opened the door carefully, so carefully that not even she heard the door open.

As soon as she opened the door, Regina regretted it instantly. She wanted to bleach her eyes because she did not expect the scene before her; Snow and Charming tangled up in bed, their bed rocking tremendously, going at it like wild animals. Snow, who was red in the face and panting, was screaming out in ecstasy as Charming held her. Snow's hands were tied up with cuffs. They were kinky.

"Charming!" Snow cried out. "Fuck!"

Shit, Regina realized. She felt nauseous. She felt hot.

The world was spinning around her. She had to get away_ right now_. She was horrified at having walked in on them doing it. Regina slammed the door shut and left the room, not even caring if the two idiots heard the slam. Regina sprinted to her room and locked her door. She closed her eyes.

Peace and quiet was all she wanted right now, but apparently that was something Snow and Charming would not allow her to get. Some_ fucking_ peace and quiet was all she asked for. But nope, Snow and her idiotic prince decided to do it, right when she wanted to get some fucking peace.

All night, Regina heard Snow moaning and crying out in pleasure, with the occasional rocking of their bed. Regina was simply traumatized and did not get a wink of sleep. Regina wondered how anyone in the Charmings' castle managed to get some sleep on their wedding night, where she was sure that Snow and Charming made a lot of loud noises on their first night together as a married couple.

The next morning, Regina sat in the table with Snow and Charming for breakfast.

"Regina," Snow spoke. "I hope you got some rest last night, after that long day at the council." Ha, so they had _no idea_ at all that they were too fucking loud last night? Regina smirked.

Regina cleared her throat and looked at Snow right in the eye. "Are you sure you should be asking me that question?" she asked lightly. "I mean," Regina chuckled, seeing Snow's confused face,"after that exhausting night...the rounds of lovemaking you had with Charming, aren't you just tired?" Regina enjoyed the look on both Charming and Snow's face as they both turned a deep shade of scarlet.

Snow opened her mouth to say something, then clamped it shut. They were humiliated, Regina could tell. "That was quite a show last night, dear. I do hope you two had a great time enjoying yourselves, using those cuffs." Regina stood up from the table. Snow gaped at her. She must have figured out that her stepmother walked in on her and Charming.

A vein popped from Charming's forehead. This was it. They were mortified.

"Oh," Regina said loftily. "Next time, dears, soundproof your room."

As Regina left the dining hall, she heard a thud from the floor, which only meant one thing: Snow fainted from embarrassment.

That night, Regina slept without any interruptions.

**END**

**Please review & tell me what ya think! Thanks for reading this short story!**


End file.
